Pechas! The story of Repto the feraligatr
by Ryder Black
Summary: Our hero, Repto Ashley Gator, bravely retells the story of his life up until now, suspense, sorrow, romance, and much, much more! [Rated M for possible Course Language, Sexual References, Violence.]
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_/__I started this a while ago. And I only just decided to start it again. Old Reppy needs a backstory. So, I hope you enjoy it! ^w^_

My names Repto. I'm an 18 year old feraligatr, vegetarian, gay, and also a bit of a pacifist, so in other words, everything a feraligatr shouldn't be. Anyway, this is my story, all the things that have happened to me... Heartbreak, horror, sadness, cruelty, my life's had it all, although theres a hell of a lot of happy times, trust me, they far outweigh the bad, anyway lemme tell ya it.

It was a beautiful day as I, a totodile at the time, walked out of the hollow tree that was my home. I let out a small cry as I heard something land behind me and pick me up. It was of course, my dad, a magnificent Sceptile, his name escapes me... But, it'd be a miracle to find a kid who knows their parents names. He smiled at me as he walked towards the lake that was near the tree and put me down as I flicked my small hind paws and flailed my arms around, wanting to get into the water as soon as I could. I still remember that the very moment he let go I was off, racing towards the water before jumping up and landing in the water, splashing about happily as dad watched from a small distance, a smile on his face. After a while I started to get tired so I waddled out of the water and ran over to my dad. He picked me up and nuzzled my chest gently, I still remember to this day exactly what he said, "I love you Repto, I'm proud to call you my son" ...I am not crying! Something's in my eye, that's all. Back to my story. He walked me up to the tree and put me down in the hollow, making sure I was comfortable before climbing up into the tree where he'd keep an eye out for danger, he was the protector of the forest after all. The next day was quite a happy day, it was my birthday. Five years old and already I felt grown up, all thanks to dad teaching me how to climb, although, he only taught me as I wouldn't stop asking him too! Heh, anyway, it was actually that day my love for pecha berries started. Dad came over and gave me the biggest berry I'd ever seen in my life, he smiled and said it was called a pecha and to not eat it yet, he walked away and, me being me, devoured the entire thing. But oh Arceus, the flavour of it! It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted, and so soft too! Naturally when my dad got back to find me covered in scraps of pecha he just chuckled softly, shaking his head saying "What would I ever do without you Repto" He smiled softly and picked me up, walking away into the forest with me to choose some flowers, I never knew why, I do now though, they were for my mothers grave, I still go there sometimes, but it just holds so many memories, I find it hard to... I chose some beautiful blue and yellow flowers and dad picked them, putting them into his mouth to hold them as he started to run along, holding me close to his chest, after a while we soon reached a secluded spot. It was peaceful there... It was the perfect place for my mother to rest... He lay the flowers down in front of a small tree and knelt down as I did the same. I looked to him and saw that tears were rolling down his cheeks, that was one of the only times I saw him cry. I walked over and hugged him as he picked me up and walked away slowly.

I can't really remember the days afterwards, but there's one day that's burned into my memory, I can never forget it, I mustn't forget it.

The day started like no other, me waking up and stretching as I walked out to greet dad, but... He wasn't there, and there was smoke, lots of smoke. I ran along for a bit and soon saw my dad running around, telling pokémon to get out of the forest. Saying that a charizard was there, that it had started a fire to try and get the smaller pokémon out to eat. He turned and saw me, "Son," he started to walk towards me but he heard some young eevee cry out, he looked and ran away "Follow the others son, you'll get to safety, I'll be right behind you!" I watched him run along, before I started to run after him, trying my hardest to keep up with him. Soon I lost sight of him, so I just kept running along until I saw some eevee running along, I went in the direction they'd come from and... I saw my father, surrounded by a wall of flames. I ran up and fired some water at the flames, but, it didn't do much to help. When he saw me he smiled as tears filled his eyes, I kept trying to put the fire out as he spoke, his voice soft, but trembling. That was the only time I saw him scared. "Repto... You need to go" I shook my head as he continued to speak "Repto, go, I'll be fine" I looked him in the eyes as he kept smiling, tears rolling down his cheeks again "I love you Repto, and I've never been prouder to call you my son. Now go, quickly" I nodded and turned around, starting to run along. Running faster as I heard a roar and dad yelling at something... That was the last time I saw him alive. On the plus side, if it can be considered a plus, it was the first time I met Primal.

It was around a week after I had seen my father when I heard someone speak _"_Reppy? Are you okay?" I spun around, scared "W-Who said that, where are you!" when I was met by silence I sat down and curled up, tears rolling down my cheeks "I-I did" Heh, now that I think about it he was just as scared as I was. I looked around and wondered where this voice was coming from, after a while I became too tired to stand and fell asleep wondering what was going on.

Now, I don't really recall the years after that... just fragments. I left the forests and was adopted by a kind Krookodile, evolved into a croconaw, got to know Primal more. Got to know how he works, I found out the hard way that he could actually take control of my body, it didn't end well...

"Grrr... Stay back you beast!" I growled at the human. A red R on his chest. Suddenly, I felt as if I was no longer controlling myself. Just, watching. Watching as I ran forwards and took a bite out of the mans hand. Resulting in me being kicked away into the bushes. Unfortunately, I felt that. And let me tell you this, it HURT. Soon the world went black and when I awoke, I was, well... Its hard to explain what it's like. But, I can say this now. I was in a pokeball. And I was soon put to use.  
"Croconaw, go!" Was all I heard before I was standing on solid ground again. A small kid before me, an eevee with him. "Croconaw, use hydro pump!" I heard the voice said. I still don't know why I listened to him, but. I did anyway. I hydro pumped the poor eevee. Knocking him away. Only for the eevee to use skull bash. Knocking me flat on my back. I sat up and watched as the kid and his eevee fled. My "trainer" yelling something at me. Along with a few words I dare not say. Either way. I was soon kicked again, and again. Until, well. Something snapped. And I just ran forwards. Biting into his leg and tearing a chunk off. I realise now that was Primal's doing. I'm still quite glad he did that... Anyway. Not to lose track of where I was. I was soon, well. Bloody. Plus, I may, or may not have broken my vow of being vegetarian... No I did kill the guy! ...Only maimed.

I tore a chunk off of his leg. And, well ate it. And when I say I, I mean Primal. Thankfully, I soon regained control and wandered about. Soon meeting another human. But, something about this one was different. He said his name was Kevin. And that he worked for Team Plasma. He offered for me to come along, and of course I obliged. Now, I know what you're thinking. But, it's not how you think. For he basically, just helped out here and there. Refused to steal , he believed pokemon should be free.

Fast forward a few months and me and Primal are good friends. Except when he's being a smartass. Which is almost always. Me and Kevin are getting along great. Despite me getting him kicked out of team plasma... Ahem. Lets just say, Primal got hungry and Ghetsis' head looked inviting.  
But, it was in these months that I learnt I could do something amazing... That would shock Kevin. And myself too.

I was in the kitchen of the small apartment Kevin had rented on his salery of working at a local bakery. I climbed up onto a chair and finally onto the bench. Opening everything as I stuck my snout into whatever I found. Seeing if it smelt nice, and was good for me to eat.  
"Come on Reppy, just eat some meat. There's plenty in the fridge!" Primal whinged to me. However, I was not going to be influenced. Soon I found something I liked even more than Pecha berries. Chocolate. I grabbed it and jumped off the bench. Hurrying out and hiding in the hall way as I bit a hunk off. Savouring the flavor.  
My joy was short lived as I spotted Kevin walking down the hall. Panicking I ran out, only to trip and watch as my chocolate flew out the open window opposite.  
"My chocolate!" I cried out, before whining.  
"Whos there! I've got a croconaw, and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
"Wait... You can understand me?" I questioned as Kevin looked around suspiciously. Not noticing me.  
"Of course I can... Now show yourself!" He yelled. His gaze soon falling upon me. "Hey, Croc. Seen any people around here?" He asked me. Getting the shock of his life in return.  
"That was me"  
"Oh, I see-Did... Did you just talk...?"  
That's right. The very first time I spoke english, and my very first words were 'My chocolate'. I'm such a charming gatr, I know.  
I nodded slowly as Kevin stepped back before screaming and running out of the room. I followed and poked my head into his room. Where he stood on the bed. Holding a pillow for defense.  
Primal chuckled lightly as he spoke to me. "You'd think he'd get a more powerful thing to defend against a talking croconaw. Let's eat him!" _  
_I chuckled softly and shook my head, walking into the room and looking up at Kevin. "Croco?"  
"S-Stay back! You can talk! You shouldn't be able to, you're a pokemon!"  
I climbed up onto the bed and sat down. Grinning stupidly at him as I always did.  
He smiled lightly and sat opposite me. We stayed like this for a while. Neither of us saying a word.  
"So..." Kevin said, finally breaking the silence. "Since when could you talk?"  
I rubbed my neck lightly and looked him in the eyes. "Since about... Twenty minutes ago" I said nervously. Only to hear Kevin laugh.  
"Oh Arceus, you mean. You only started talking, twenty minutes ago?"  
I nodded as he stood up and jumped off the bed. "Well, how about we go get some training done. That'll take our minds off of this, plus, we can get to know each other better!" he said, walking out the door.  
Of course, I already knew him extremely well. TOO well some might say... Eheheh... Anyway. I'm going to get some pecha berries. I'll be right back!


	2. Chapter 2: The Middle

/Hey all! Reppy here. As you can see I'm keeping it up, and yes, I share a name with this character. We've got a bond that's unbreakable! Now then. A little disclaimer. I do not own pokemon. But I do own this OC... More or less. Feraligatr belongs to Gamefreak and nintendo, and all that. Blah blah blah. Oc is mine, do not use without permission, and I'm rambling. Onto the story!

Mmmmmm, those Pechas were delicious. Now then, where was I? Right! I Had just started talking!  
As I was saying, Kevin said we should get to know each other better. So, we did.  
I sat down and explained what had happened up until he met me, natrually he had tears in his eyes... Poor bugger, he really felt for me. I explained my full name was Repto Ashley Gator, but said he was fine to keep calling me Croco.

"Ah, so, you've survived all these years by yourself?" He asked.  
I faced pawed and chuckled lightly "No," I said, standing up "I was taken in by a Krookodile"  
"Right, I forgot that part" he said, chuckling lightly.  
I smiled lightly and walked to the door. Jumping up a bit to reach the handle. I pulled it open and walked out before sticking my head back in. "Oh, and Kevin,"  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"You may wish to delete your browser history, as I kinda saw what you went onto a lot when I was playing around on your laptop once" I said with a smirk. Leaving him blushing brightly. I then headed to the bedroom and this is a story for another time. Let's skip ahead shall we! No I am not blushing! I never blush! Stop mocking me!

Ahem. A few months later, and I was around level 35, pretty close to evolving. Anyway. Me and Kevin were out for a night on the town, when who should I see. But my son. Well, he wasn't my son then. But, he is now. Anyway. I growled seeing him, not because he was a sandile and weak, but because some bigger pokemon were beating him up. Angrily, I ran over and hydro pumped the biggest one there. A infernape. BIG MISTAKE. He growled angrily at me, before kicking me in the stomach and punching me in the jaw. Soon the others, a mightyena and a big chicken the size of your mothers as-Sorry about that. Primal still likes to joke around sometimes. Now then, soon the others, a mightyena and a lucario, joined in. And it hurt like a bitch. They flooded me with attacks and soon enough, I heard their trainer. Calling out orders and laughing like a madman.  
Naturally Kevin was outraged. From what I can remember, through the haze of pain. He ran over, punched the guy in the face and told him to stop making his pokemon attack me. Then, I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was in pure agony. It was morning, so I figured I hadn't been out that long. But, I couldn't remember much... I sat up on the bed, groaning lightly as stood up, soon catching sight of my arms, well, arm. Which was long, and had claws. Sharp ones. I soon looked at my other arm, only to find it was gone. It was at this exact moment that all hell broke loose for me. And the panic and fear set in. Where was I? What happened to my arm? Where was Kevin. I threw myself off the bed and hurried along. My body screaming out in pain with each step. Soon I made my way out of the room, and found I was in a pokemon center. I saw Kevin and ran along. But was soon sedated by a chansey, and dragged back to the room.

Skip ahead a few months, as, I've got bugger all memories from then. I was in and out of consiousness. Only seeing flashes of light here and there, and searing pain. That, I remember.  
Now, when I awoke this time, Kevin was by my side. Holding my paw. I smiled lightly at him, but, he seemed smaller. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he smiled warmly, looking up to see I was awake. He hugged me, which hurt like hell, but I didn't care. He soo sat back down and wiped his eyes, it looked like he'd been crying... A lot. "I'm glad your awake Repto.."  
"I'm glad to be awake," I replied, "What happened to me...?"  
"After the pokemon and their trainer fled, I found you standing there, apparently you fought back.. You were covered in blood though, and your arm... Was on the ground. You'd also evolved during the fight, so, that's probably why they fled.. But, that was months ago"  
"How many...?" I asked fearfully. My mind still somewhat hazy from the drugs.  
"Seven months ago..." he said before looking down, crying. "They said I might loose you... And that you might not accept the replacement well..."

Replacement? I thought quizzically. I was about to ask him, but he must have guessed what I was thinking and eleborated.  
"They weren't able to save your arm. As, it appears you lost it, then evolved. So, it stayed a croconaw arm. But, they gave you a new arm. And, you survived the operation to have it put on" He said with a hopeful smile.  
It was then that I was basically hit in the face with the fact I had evolved. I know he said it before, but now it had sunk in. I was a croconaw no more. Now, I was a feraligatr.  
"Why don't you have a look, Croco?" He asked, calling me by my nickname as he nodded at my right arm. I glanced at it and nearly fell off the bed in shock. Well, I actually did. Now lying on the floor, I continued to stare at this arm. That was mine, but wasn't. It was a dull grey, almost silver colour. And metal. It resembled my left arm, just made for my right. And my god was it amazing. It was just like my real arm. Hell, I even had to check it wasn't my real arm. Which it wasn't. Inside were wires, and a whole lotta other stuff which I can't pronouce. Point is, I had lost my arm. And gained a new one in the process.  
"They suggested I try this new thing they've been doing for pokemon. It's attached to the lost limbs area, and wired in. So it acts like a normal arm. And reacts like one too." Kevin smiled lightly at me. "I made sure they made it waterproof for ya, Croco"  
I nodded and lifted it up to the light. Flexing my clawed digts in the air. Smiling as they moved as I commanded.  
"Daddy? You're awake?" I turned around upon hearing this voice to see a krokorok standing behind me. Smiling warmly at me.  
"I think he think's your his daddy" Kevin said.  
I gave Kevin a light growl before smiling at the Krokorok and nodding. "Yup, just woke up. And I'm all better. Even got a new arm!"  
"Awesome daddy! I made you this" he said, handing me a picture of a sandile and croconaw standing side by side, under a rainbow. I soon felt quite proud, and decided that I would raise him as my own.  
"This is beautiful... Son"

A few days alter, I heard the old voice that was Primal. Turns out he took control when I blacked out and won the battle. Although, it was also thanks to him I lost my arm... I'll eleborate, but, it's not pretty.

As Primal spoke I was suddenly back in the battle, but, not as me. As Primal. I could only watch as he stood up, growling at the pokemon angrily before looking to my arm. Which was snapped like a twig, I'd go into detail, but it was quite messy. With relitive ease, he tore it off, figuring it couldn't be saved either way. He then ran forwards. Stabbing the infernape with the bone of my arm. Upon seeing this, the other pokemon fled. The infernape however, stayed, staring in shock. He was soon running however as Primal bit a chunk from his leg. It howled out in pain and ran as Primal stood there, panting. My arm still in his paw as I, well, he evolved. A bright glow enveloping him as he grew in size. The fins on him growing in size. Then Kevin ran up, and oh arceus was he surprised. To see his little croconaw was now much taller than him. It was then that Primal gave control up, letting me collapse. And of course, from here it was as before.

Now, I'm going to take another break as, well. My arm needs oiling after all, I've been putting it off all day. We'll continue once I'm back, alright? Good.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ending

/Is it chapter 3 already? Man, time flies when you're having fun. I hope you like it reading it as much as I like writing it! ^w^

And so, it is with great delight. I return, to bring you... Episode three, a new hope! What? Why'd you facepaw? Oh, right, the crappy starwars joke. Well, anyway. Let me regale you with the last few years of my life, leading up to now...  
Three years after the accident, and my son, Quaker, is all grown up himself. A handsome Krokorok. With his guitar on his back he headed out, leaving me alone at home with my trainer. Kevin. Now, it was coming up to my birthday, my twenty-second birthday to be exact, and Kevin surprised me with a really, really heartwarming gift.

Kevin shook me awake, watching as I slowly pulled myself out of my bed and looked at him. Wondering what he could want. Then, it hit me. It was my birthday. That's why he was in my room. I smiled lightly as he turned and walked out, motioning for me to follow. I did as I was told and walked out after him. Finding him in the kitchen with a huge breakfast, cooked up just for me. It had pancakes, chocolate dipped pecha berries, and a pecha smoothie, made with the freshest moomoo milk I've ever had. As you can tell, Kevin liked to spoil me.  
Once I'd finished the breakfast, Kevin handed me a large box.  
"Happy birthday, Repto" Kevin said, smiling warmly, addressing me by my real name.  
I grinned lightly and ripped the wrapping off the box. Finding a bag which a still have to this day. A black messenger bag, with a green stripe along the bottom. Putting it on, I felt there was something inside. Opening it up and reaching in I pulled the thing out. Finding it was my pokeball.  
"What's all this then?" I asked him, getting a chuckle in return.  
"You're a lizard Harry" I heard primal say in the back of my mind. I couldn't help but grin stupidly at the corny joke.  
"That's your pokeball, it's yours to keep, and do with as you see fit" He said, wiping his eyes. "Promised myself I wouldn't cry..."  
"You mean..." I fell short of the question. But he knew what I meant. Nodding, he hugged me and smiled as I nuzzled his neck with a soft purr. "Thank you Kevin," I said. Truly meaning it.  
For he had given me freedom. I mean, I had freedom before. But now, I was my own trainer.

A few days later, I said my goodbyes to Kevin. And promised to keep in touch. Wearing the clothes I 'borrowed' from him so I fit in a bit. I made my way into the town. Finding people only thought I was a cosplayer or something. With a soft chuckle I walked though the town. Stopping for a few children. To whom I revealed that I was a feraligatr, but, as I said to them. "I'm on a very secret mission, so no one can know. Shhhhh" The kids were so good, giggling away and nodding.  
Over the next few days I made some new friends. Soon catching up with Quaker. Who I found had made a living by playing his guitar, which I had given him for his fifteenth birthday.  
"So, what brings you out here dad?" He asked as we walked along. Both having a pecha in paw. I keep a good supply of them at all times.  
"Well," I paused as I took a bite from mine. "Kevin gave me my pokeball, and now I'm on my way back to where I grew up... I've got a few things to do there"  
Quaker nodded knowingly before eating his pecha berry whole. Smiling as he glanced at the nearby Pokemon Center.  
"Care to join me for a show dad?" He asked, already heading over to it.  
I nodded and followed. I needed somewhere to sleep for the night anyway. "Mind if I do the vocals? No one knows I'm actually a pokemon!"  
He chuckled happily and patted my back "I've never understood humans."  
Once we were inside I glanced about somwhat nervously. Soon being comforted by Quaker leading me over to nurse Joy. "Kroko!"  
"H-Hello. I'm his trainer, we're a traveling duet?"  
"Oh, do you want to play here?" She asked. Looking at me suspiciously.  
"...Yes."  
"Then set up over there," She said, pointing over to a spot in the corner. "And I think your feraligatr costume is quite impressive. Although the robot arm ruins the effect" She said, turning to someone who had come up.  
I chuckled nervously before walking over to Quaker, who was strumming his guitar happily as he tuned it. "What song ya wanna do dad?" He asked. Which sounded more like "Kroka, krokorok, kroko" to the other people in the pokemon center.  
"Know Crush?" I asked. Seeing my trademark grin reflected at me by my son as he nodded.  
"Course I do!"

Now, we soon performed. And it went along swimingly, we made a fair bit in tips from the people who stayed and listened. I offered my share to Quaker, but he insited I keep it. We headed up to the room they kept for pokemon trainers and soon enough, as a father and son, who were each as immature as each other. Were jumping on the bed, giggling like school girls.  
"This is so much fun!" I said happily. Leaping off the bed and landing with a heavy thud. Which is understandalble, considering I'm about 124kgs. Which is quite heavy for a feraligatr.  
"I know dad!" Quaker said, jumping down off the bed himself and laughing. "Why are we so immature?" He asked, still laughing.  
"I don't know, but that was an, onix-pected question" Having said that he facepawed  
"Got any Pechas dad? I'm hungry" he said, before realising what he had said. His face fell as he shook his head, "Don't please, in the name of Arceus, I beg of you, don't say it"  
Grinning evilly I looked him straight into the eyes. "Hi Hungry, I'm dad" And with that, he groaned and facepawed once more. Before chuckling lightly. "C'mon son. Let's head out for dinner"  
He nodded and grabbed his guitar, walking to the door and opening it. "After you dad"

At the restaurant it was a quiet atmosphere, thankfully, we weren't the only trainer and pokemon dining together. Although I was getting a few glances from trainer and pokemon alike. I just smiled and waved, usually getting an awkward wave in return from the trainers. As we waited for our food we engaged in some light conversation, in pokemon of course. I was planning to disscus some personal matters.  
"So, where are you going to once you leave this town dad?" Quaker asked, looking up from the menu.  
Somewhat taken aback at the question, I took a moment to respond. Having mometarily forgotten the reason myself. "I'm going back to where I grew up, unfinished buisness and all that" I replied. Sipping some water, partly as the wine wasn't to my taste.  
"I know that dad, but, where is that?" He asked, making me realise I had never told him, let alone show him. A slight smile spread over my face as I remembered the area. The azure blue skies, crystal clear lake, and the lush green forests.  
"A couple days walk from here." I said, swirling the water around in my glass with a digit.  
He nodded and glanced at the waiter who walked up with our meals. "Kroka" he said with a nod of approval as his meal was placed before him. A huge steak. Meanwhile, I had a nice salad of several berries.  
"Thanks," I said to the waiter as he walked off. Leaving the two of us to enjoy our meals.

Skip ahead a few days, and me and Quaker are on our way out to my old home. The path was surprisingly well kept, and I mean that. All the plants were kept back, and pebbles had been laid out so you were able to find your way along. I followed them along, stopping here and there to place a paw on the trees. Remembering when I could barely reach up. Soon enough, Quaker was lookking around for me as I grinned down at him from above. For, one of the skills I learnt from my father, was climbing trees. I can never resist.  
"Go ahead Quaker, I'll meet you up ahead!" I called out as I began to go along. Jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch. Choosing the thicker branches naturally. Soon, I ran out of trees, having come to the clearing before the lake where I grew up. I flipped down off the branch and walked over to the tree hollow that was my bed and smiled fondly at it. Chuckling lightly as I saw how small I must have been to fit in there. Soon enough, I heard Quaker walking up behind. Gasping in awe of the beauty the area held.  
"It's amazing here dad..." He said, looking around. I nodded with a smile before walking over to a small flower bush. Beautiful blue flowers growing from it. Gently, I picked four of them. Standing up and looking down the path which I had walked many times before, this time. The role of father had been given to me as Quaker walked beside me in near silence. The only sounds being made were our footsteps and breathing.  
We soon reached the clearing. A pair of graves lying side by side. Husband and wife together in life, and together in death.  
"Jamie, and Danielle... Your parents dad?" Quaker asked as I nodded.  
"Mhm, I never really knew my mother... But, I'll always love her," I placed two flowers on each of their graves and knelt down. Closing my eyes as tears ran down my snout, dripping onto the ground. "Rest in peace mum, dad... I'll always love you. For as long as I live, I swear I will never forget you..." I soon felt a paw on my shoulder, and my heart skipped a beat. Thinking it was them. Especially since this paw was much bigger than Quakers. I stood up and looked to the side. Finding Quaker standing a small distance away, looking somewhat intimidated. I quickly ducked down and spun around, glaring at the thing behind me before gasping. It was a feraligatr, a little taller than me.

"Are ye Repto?" He asked in a thick scottish accent.  
I nodded, dumbfounded as to how he could know my name before he hugged me, tightly, happily.  
"I'm ye brother," he said in his thick accent. It was then that I noticed he was also wearing a kilt. "The names Angus, I've been looking all over for ye,"  
I could only blink in shock, unable to work out what was more shocking. That I had a brother I never knew about, or that he was scottish.

He soon explained to me that my father barely knew about him. A trainer having caught him when he was fairly young. He soon managed to escape and made his way back here. Only to find the fire had already ravenged the place, and took the life of our father. He had then spent the next years of his life searching for me, having heard that he had a brother from one of the pokemon that knew me and my father. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, but. He was quite happy to find me, and to see that I was in good health was even better.

It was all too soon, before we had to part ways, however he promised to keep in contact with both me and Quaker, who also had to leave. Him wanting to get to the next city as soon as possible.  
I nodded, understanding they had reasons to leave. I however, had a reason to stay. This forest needed someone to watch over the pokemon living within. I jumped into the lake, swimming to the opposite side of it and climbing out. Running to the top of the hill opposite and looking out over the forest, feeling much like a superhero would, well, for the few seconds I was up there at least. For, a few moments later, I heard a crack, and I was plummeting down several meters. Thankfully. I didn't get hurt in the fall. But, I found myself in a cave. I looked around, finding nothing in my line of sight however.  
I can't say how long I spent in there. Probably a day or two. Anyway, my eyes finally adjusted, and I made my way to a small crack of light I could see. Once there, I looked through it. Making out the outside world through it. I raised my mechanical arm, punching the wall as hard as I could. Only a few cracks appearing however. I reapeated this a few more times before the wall gave way. Collapsing and flooding the cave with light. I coughed and turned around, finding it was quite big. And, quite clear.

Over the next two years, I cleared it out. And began exploring it. Finding it was quite deep, and had many smaller 'rooms' leading off from the main cave. So, I decided to make this my home. Carving out what I needed. I made myself a bed soon enough. And, with Quaker and Angus' help. Made it up to my standards. Heh, those two sure are great family. They helped build me a bar, a library. Arceus, I've got everything here... Anyway. That's my story. I thank you for listening. Also, in case you're wondering what happened between me and Kevin when I first began talking... Well. As I said, that's a story for another time. So, until then. Adios amigo!


End file.
